2012-10-12 - What it Means to be an Avenger
Steve Rogers and She-Hulk are standing outside the door of Stark's Lab. He looks to Jen, "Okay, I'm going to try the easy way and see if he'll let us in. If not, I"m turning it over to you." Then heading to the intercom he presses a button, "Tony, it's Steve and Jen. You got a minute? We'd like to talk to you." She-Hulk really did bring a box of chocolate to try and tempt the Stark out. She understands how he feels, of course, but friends...friends help friends get a breather from the grief, help them remember that life goes on. Of course, for some reason, this is all reminding her of how she lost her mother, many years ago. And sadly, this isn't the first time Stark has gone through this. There is silence on the other side, but just as Steve is about to hand things over to She-Hulk, there is a voice in the intercom speaker, "What do you want?" The voice sounds tired, but it is definitely Stark's. Steve Rogers frowns and looks at She-Hulk, "We need to talk to you. Your an expert on keeping secret identities. That Kent fellow got me in all types of trouble." "I missed that one...what Kent fellow?" She-Hulk grins. "You said you were having problems, but didn't mention a Kent fellow. Somebody we should worry about?" Stark closed his mind off to all but his Skrull detection projects...so he actually does not know. And because he does not wish to risk the information flood right now, he keeps it closed. Still..., "I don't get it. What does the reporter have to do with anything?" Damn, he still hasn't opened up the door! Steve Rogers looks at She-Hulk and then to the Door, "Damn it Tony open up the door. It's easier doing this in person. Clark Kent of the Daily planet reported that I captured Bullseye... as Steve Rogers. I've got reporters and the news networks snooping around." She-Hulk makes a face. "And I can't exactly help him...you know I haven't had a secret identity in *years*. Probably because of the car." Why, yes, she drives around in a pink Cadillac. It flies. There is silence again. But again...it only takes patience and stubbornness. Soon the security features lift, and the door swings open. Stark is working on a full beard, he has deep pockets beneath his eyes, and he appears to have lost a few pounds even if it has been only a week...a week of barely eating anything. His eyes are bloodshot, but no liquor has passed this door. There is a reason that Stark is keeping himself locked in. He has a slight shake to his fingers, betraying his lack of sleeping. "Fine, come in," he half growls out before he moves away. He is barefoot, wearing torn up jeans and a white wife beater. They appear clean at least, likely because of Jarvis attending to him still. Inside the lab is a mess, Stark never did bother to pick up after his last rage fit and he never let Jarvis pick it up either. There are things thrown about and overturned, and even a large piece of lab equipment is on its side. Steve Rogers walks in past Stark and moves to pick a work stool that he likes and claims it as his. He looks around and resists the urge of saying like what you've done to the place, "Thanks Tony. I got pizza on the way." The one place Tony really liked. "Look can we throw this guy off our scent?" "I could distract him," Jen notes. "Is he hot?" Oh...she's terrible. She places the chocolates (liqueur free) temptingly close to Tony and then snags an orange cream for herself. "Just...let me...," Stark moves to take a seat on a wheeled stool. He does not appear his usual thoughtful or bright self. He moves over to his main console, switching a screen to minimize and bringing up a new one. He does a search for the Daily Planet and Steve Rogers, soon bringing the article up. He starts reading it. In the meantime, in another screen, Stark is tired enough he forgets to use his fingers and wirelessly brings up a background check on Clark Kent. Already the background check lists his clean record, his small birth town, his parents being a farmer and housewife, and he is married to Lois Lane-Kent, fellow investigative reporter. It is even bringing up more up-to-date news, such as he is current the guardian to two former supervillain minions that are on police records as: The Puppet Twins. It includes his apartment address in Metropolis, the rewards he has won for his news articles, and more. Stark is still staring at the screen, as if not making sense of it. It takes him a while, but he finally gets it, "Oh. We don't really have security here. We just did it as a cover story for you." Steve Rogers nods, "Cause it makes sense and I'm really security around here when I'm on duty." He says eyeing the fact Tony's bring things up without physically interfacing with the computer. "I'm afraid that other news agencies will start digging." She-Hulk is pretending not to notice that...mentally grumbling that Stark ignored the chocolate. After all, this is Tony. He's got all kinds of tricks. "Well, no distracting, he's married and then we'd have them both on us." Stark really did miss the chocolate, not because he didn't see it, but it didn't register in his brain. "So...create one. Be head of a security crew Steve," he states. "Check with Cabe & McPherson Security Specialists for some hired help. They know how to be discreet. Just...don't hire Bethany Cabe." He can't deal with that right now if she does happen to still be with the company. "Also, check into some ex-marines that need some work, but know how to keep their mouths shut. It may be better for the Mansion to have some physical guards here around the clock, especially when we are not around." Steve Rogers nods, "Might be worth doing anyway. Your right and besides SHIELD and Fury will have it infiltrated. Which will give Natasha company. You know she must miss turning all that info over to Shield." He jokes. Then what's that smell? It's Jarvis showing up with five pizza's from Stark's favorite place brought in by Jarvis. "Then hire private, I don't give a fucking shit," Stark says. "Go hire SHIELD itself for all I care." The pizza is also mostly ignored, Stark's eyes only briefly flicker to it. "Is this everything? You don't need my assistance for this, this is something Pepper is proficient at handling." Stark leans forward, forearms against his thighs, staring blankly at the computer screen. She-Hulk shakes her head. She sniffs at the pizzas, rather pointedly. "Well, maybe we *want* you to handle it, whether we need you to or not." Steve Rogers sighs, "Never mind. It was a joke. You told me I needed to work on them and get pop references." He says moving to get a slice of pizza. " Look Tony, I'm a big boy. I know what I need to do to get myself out of this.... I think." He gives a week smile. "What I'm doing is I'm worried about a friend that is hurt and pushing folks away. Tony raises a hand to rub over his eyes. "Sawyer died, and I /lived/. I knew she was in danger...I /knew/, and I did not send her away. I kept making excuses...she smiled with me, she made things hurt a little less." His palms cover his eyes now, fingers in his hair. "But it was just that...excuses...," and he chuckles dryly at that. "You don't want the full lists of those that died or suffered, or had a loved one murdered because of my actions and choices. And how many times do you think 'It's not really your fault' is going to work? How many repeats?" His voice sounds rough and raw. "So...can either of you two tell me...how you stop the pain and the senseless loss of burying loved one and friend over and over again?" Two girlfriends dead because of him, a co-worker dead because of him and his damn armor...he almost drove Rhodey mad too because of the armor. "Why did you leave She-Hulk? Why did you come back to New York City and the Avengers?" "Because, it turned out, I wasn't in love with the guy I was going to marry...I was being manipulated by magic. We both were." Very soft that. Not something she's ever admitted to before, although the team do know that she almost got married, as unimaginable as that is. "And because this is where I belong...and because... Eh. Maybe I'm not the one to help with this. In fact, I know I'm not." She closes her eyes, for some reason. Steve Rogers looks at Tony, "I wish I had an answer. I lost just about everybody. Peggy, Sharon... hell I shouldn't be allowed near a Carter. Bucky... All I got left is the Red Skull and Fury from when I was first living. Try being in that club." He sighs, "And Now Kat has went missing." Stark did not realize this, he just thought She-Hulk was going to go with her previous lame excuse of 'it didn't work out'...no way are things that simple. He says quietly, "I'm sorry," to She-Hulk, actually sincerely meaning it. Then...to Cap, "Who's...?" Then it hits him, Katrinka, the girl Cap is living with. That causes Tony to look up, and rub his rough face. "She is missing? What..what are you doing here then?" He looks at Steve as if he is crazy to be just sitting here with pizza?! "Thing is, I'm a Hulk. That means I don't have inhibitions or fears or concerns about the future. All of that stuff's kinda wrapped up in a little bundle deep inside." Then She-Hulk takes a deep breath...and shrinks. Skin tone turning to normal caucasian, hair shortening and turning red. "But Jen knows about loss. *I* know about loss. And I know about being afraid and I know about having to carry on even though you're scared. And I also know how stupid it is to *not* carry on, to shy away from the things you could be doing and should be doing because you lost somebody important, somebody who mattered, and how much it hurts..." A pause. "But you still have people who love you." Wow. Jen out. Does NOT happen very often...her voice is quiet, soft, but very, very real. Steve Rogers frowns, "YOur right Tony. I should be. But that's the problem, I'm afraid of what I'll find and what I'll do when I found out. Worse case scenario. For now I've been taking care of her ca... You're right." He stands, "And So is Jen. Listen to Jen, She's a wise woman especially moments like now." He smiles at her, "I love you big and green. But I do miss my friend whose a bit on the quiet side." He moves to hug Jen. Then he looks to Tony, "Tony, Sawyer did what she did cause she loved you. She expected big things from you. She had the heart of a hero as much as anyone else in this room. She also took risks. Honor her by being you. By being like her, by being bigger than life." He frowns, "And build a new armor and go kick some ass. It's what you do." He turns to leave, "I may be gone for a bit. If you don't hear from me. Keep Clint out of my room and keep a spot for me on the team." Steve Rogers frowns, "Your right Tony. I should be. But that's the problem, I'm afraid of what I'll find and what I'll do when I found out. Worse case scenario. For now I've been taking care of her ca... You're right." He stands, "And So is Jen. Listen to Jen, She's a wise woman especially moments like now." He smiles at her, "I love you big and green. But I do miss my friend whose a bit on the quiet side." He moves to hug Jen. Then he looks to Tony, "Tony, Sawyer did what she did cause she loved you. She expected big things from you. She had the heart of a hero as much as anyone else in this room. She also took risks. Honor her by being you. By being like her, by being bigger than life." He frowns, "And build a new armor and go kick some ass. It's what you do." He turns to leave, "I may be gone for a bit. If you don't hear from me. Keep Clint out of my room and keep a spot for me on the team." Then Steve leaves. And Stark stares. Jen is swallowed up by what was a skimpy outfit on Hulk. He blinks. Ya...actually, Jen's words hit him harder than Pepper's did because...of the sacrifice he knows it is for She-Hulk to become Jen. It's perhaps one of the few things She-Hulk /is/ afraid of. And then Steve's words...Stark can't help his jaw from tightening. And Steve will likely hear it, but Jen will see it... There his a choking sound, as Stark lowers his head as he faces the room and simply buries his face into his palms. There is a shaking of his shoulders, as he finally lets it out...the tears that have been aching to come out all this time. It will take a while before Tony will be able to talk again...and perhaps Jen and the pizza will still be there for some quiet company. And the next day, Steve will get a message through his comlink: "What can I do to help you find her?" He is still broken, but some of the cracks appear to have been patched out.